


Лето

by Eidemaiden



Series: Анри Форволк [2]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первая влюбленность юного Анри Форволка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето

**Author's Note:**

> Своего рода приквел к «Не в службу, а в дружбу». Тайминг - за пару лет до "Ученика воина".

Последнее лето перед академией для графа Анри Форволка выдалось на редкость жарким. Знойное марево плыло над полями, горячий ветер приносил в комнаты густой, тяжелый запах сухой травы, даже плотные ставни не спасали от душной, обволакивающей жары. В озеро, обычно прохладное, кто-то будто вылил парное молоко. Обитатели поместья потеряли всякий стыд, щеголяя, по примеру хозяина, в исподнем и время от времени обливаясь из фонтана, стоящего во внутреннем дворе особняка. А Анри, загоревший до черноты, с выбеленными солнцем волосами, сгорал изнутри. Он переживал первую в своей юной жизни иссушающую влюбленность.

Ее звали Симона, она была на пятнадцать лет старше и являла собой образец цветущей женственности. Полные груди, едва прикрытые легкой, полупрозрачной от влаги сорочкой, нежная, медовая от загара кожа, густая шевелюра, пахнущая каштанами, крутые бедра, горделиво выписывающие кренделя: когда пышное тело Симоны с достоинством проплывало мимо, во рту у бедного Анри мгновенно пересыхало.

К несчастью, страстные взгляды влюбленного графа пропадали втуне – красавица-кастелянша относилась к нему как к бессмысленному ласковому щеночку, с удовольствием угощала домашним вареньем и по-матерински приглаживала вечно встрепанную макушку, не подозревая, какой трепет вызывают в нем при этих знаках внимания колыхания ее роскошных грудей. Юному Анри, уже не раз доказывавшему свою мужественность, такое обращение было очень обидным, не говоря уже о постоянном томлении плоти, которое не стихало даже после самоудовлетворений, ставших слишком частыми. Ситуация усугублялась еще и тем, что лучший друг, занятый управлением империи, сидел в столице, а поехать к нему развеяться, хоть на день расставшись с предметом воздыханий, Анри был не в силах. Поэтому Грегору приходилось каждый вечер выслушивать полные трагизма сообщения о загубленной молодости и разбитом сердце, с подробным описанием достоинств прекрасной Симоны и планов по ее завоеванию. Поговаривали, что шеф СБ лично приказал стирать записи сообщений сразу после прослушиваний, потому что «сил нет хранить подобную дребедень».

Но долго так продолжаться не могло. Однажды вечером Анри не позвонил, и Грегор, встревоженный несоблюдением привычного ритуала, и опасаясь за друга, находившегося в явно подавленном состоянии, на следующее же утро отложил дела и приказал готовить флаер. Император должен печься о благополучии своих подданных. Самых лояльных к власти – прежде всего.

Флаер аккуратно приземлился у особняка Форволков, навстречу высыпала почтительная челядь, которая на вопрос о хозяевах поведала, что обе леди Форволк гостят в столице, а милорд граф где-то прогуливается. Впрочем, возможно, он все еще у озера, куда направлялся с утра. Дело шло к полудню, и Грегор заволновался. Не желая вмешивать телохранителей в деликатное дело утешения разбитого сердца, он оставил их на попечение слуг и пошел разыскивать своего непутевого графа.

Солнце жарило немилосердно. Императору пришлось скинуть ботинки и выпустить из брюк рубашку, трава слегка колола босые ноги, сельский воздух казался слишком душным и опьяняющим после кондиционированных кабинетов, в ухо чуть не залетел какой-то невоспитанный шмель, и Грегор, вытирая пот со лба, решил во что бы то ни стало утащить Анри с собой в Форбарр-Султану, а то здесь у того, похоже, просто мозги расплавились.

До озера он так и не дошел. Громкий стон из сарайчика, мимо которого он проходил, заставил свернуть с дороги и заглянуть внутрь. Стон повторился. Узнав голос, Грегор шагнул в глубину, прищурившись, чтобы глаза привыкли к полумраку, и едва не споткнулся, обозрев открывшуюся картину. На когда-то тщательно сложенной копне сена разметалась полураздетая пышнотелая красотка, чей словесный портрет был знаком Грегору до мелочей. Глаза ее были зажмурены, губы приоткрыты в экстазе, а руки крепко стискивали голую задницу графа Анри Форволка, который, зарывшись лицом в ее полную грудь, медленно и плавно качался вперед-назад, не переставая постанывать и ошеломленно моргать невидящими глазами, когда случалось продвинуться слишком глубоко "вперед". Грегор невольно задержал дыхание, для равновесия вцепившись в подпирающий крышу строения столб. Он не был большим знатоком любовных утех, но, судя по темпу, парочка успела утолить первую страсть. И вторую тоже. Разбитым сердцем тут и не пахло. А пахло сеном, летом, жарой и сексом. Мышцы Анри перекатывались по загорелой и мокрой от пота спине, он поминутно облизывал кончиком языка заалевшие от поцелуев губы, рвано вздыхал и шарил ладонями под не снятой в спешке юбкой своей пассии, которая томно подавалась навстречу, все сильнее вжимая его в себя. Грегор знал, что сейчас самое время ретироваться, но прирос к земле, чувствуя непреодолимое и постыдное желание обо что-нибудь потереться. Например, о заманчиво выставленную задницу своего друга или между роскошными грудями прекрасной Симоны, прямо там, где елозила блондинистая голова. Вздох, полный муки, вышел слишком громким. Анри медленно поднял голову и, уставившись на друга затуманенным взором, очень нежно и задумчиво простонал:

\- Гре-ег, - чем вызвал у несчастного новый приступ слабости в коленях. Тут красотка, видимо, тоже почувствовала чужое присутствие и, распахнув глаза, повела бедрами, явно пытаясь привести Форволка в чувство.

\- Ой, Грег! - осознав, что император ему не привиделся, Анри солнечно улыбнулся, поднялся с видимым трудом и посидел пару мгновений, приходя в себя. Потом, кое-как натянув рубаху, чтобы прикрыть срам и, не слишком соображая и не утруждая себя надеванием штанов, качнулся к Грегору и крепко его обнял. Юный развратник. Оттолкнуть горячее и гудящее неутоленным желанием тело было выше всяческих сил. Грегор, покраснев как рак и чувствуя себя жутко неловко, дрожащими руками похлопал его по плечам и, не удержавшись, легко мазнул губами по соблазнительно открытой шее. Бедра он предусмотрительно старался держать подальше. Будь они одни... Видимо, сообразительная Симона подумала о том же, потому что, успев затянуть завязки сорочки, она пригладила волосы и, присев перед императором в низком реверансе, собралась ускользнуть. Не тут-то было. Глаза обоих юношей прикипели к ее фривольному декольте, Анри растерянно протянул, отрываясь от Грегора:

\- Симона?

... – и, видимо, не собираясь ее отпускать, внезапно шагнул вперед и порывисто поднял на руки. Однако техника исполнение этого стратегического маневра оставляла желать лучшего – худощавое тело юного Форволка физически не могло удержать всего богатства, что он так неосмотрительно ухватил. Охнув и сделав два неуверенных шага, Анри покачнулся и в поисках опоры со всего размаху впечатал свою ношу в императора. Грегор не успел оглянуться, как оказался вдавленным в столб самым что ни на есть волнующим образом – напряженный пах его плотно прижимался к заду красотки, а ладони, видимо автоматически, поддерживали ее мягкую и такую обольстительную грудь. Тело Симоны пылало от страсти, грудь бурно вздымалась, и пальцы Грегора, к ужасному его смущению, повели себя самым беспардонным образом, слегка сжав, лаская, ее крупные соски. Она ахнула и обессилено уронила голову ему на плечо, подставляя губам нежную мочку уха, а Анри, застонав, тут же занял ранее в спешке покинутое место и припал к ее рту, жадно целуя и энергично двигая бедрами. Грегор едва устоял на ногах, когда жаркие ягодицы Симоны принялись тереться о его каменно-твердый член. А когда Анри, оторвавшись от возлюбленной, потянулся губами к нему, и вовсе потерял голову. Лихорадочно целуясь, они в четыре руки ласкали извивающееся от наслаждения тело стонущей красавицы, пока та не застонала и не забилась между ними, приведя обоих к вершине удовольствия. После чего все трое повалились на солому, пытаясь отдышаться.

Когда к Анри немного вернулись мыслительные способности, он обнаружил, что обожаемая Симона уже успела собрать по всему сараю его одежду и теперь, скромно опустив глаза, ждет, когда император избавится от мокрых брюк. Вид у Грегора был нехарактерно-обалдевшим, но со штанами он расстался довольно споро.

\- Я сейчас все отстираю, ваше величество, - щебетала Симона, - а на солнце быстро высохнет.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал тот, неловко пытаясь прикрыться рубашкой. Чтобы не смущать его более, лучшая из женщин быстро поклонилась и выпорхнула из сарая. Грегор выдохнул и с настороженным видом обернулся к Форволку, который как раз натягивал свои трусы, морщась от щекочущих соломинок.

\- Правда ведь, она замечательная! – лучезарно улыбнулся тот. – И красавица!

\- Да, - кивнул Грегор и, краснея, продолжил, - Ри, я, наверное, не должен был… пользоваться ситуацией. С моей стороны было довольно эгоистично вставать между тобой и предметом твоей…хм… любви.

\- А ты и не между был, - пошло схохмил Анри и захихикал. Грегор покраснел еще гуще и осуждающе нахмурился. Тогда Анри обхватил его лицо и прижался лбом ко лбу, заставив наклонить голову. – Грег, ты мой лучший друг, к тому же мне очень понравилось. Ты классно целуешься, знаешь?

\- У меня нет опыта поцелуев с парнями, - вяло запротестовал Грегор, - и с женщинами, как ты знаешь, не очень большой.

\- Значит, ты сам по себе талантливый. Может, у императоров это в генах, - отрубил Анри. А потом расплылся в улыбке и, прижавшись губами к его уху, горячо зашептал, - я хотел с тобой целоваться еще с того раза, помнишь, в гамаке? Я тогда думал, что лопну, если ты еще раз мне по нёбу языком проведешь.

Грегор застыл, потрясенный. Во-первых, тем, как свободно друг, который был, между прочим, младше него, говорил о таких интимных вещах, а во-вторых – реакцией своего тела на волнующее признание. А он-то думал, что обладает достаточно сдержанным темпераментом!

\- Пошли на озеро купаться, - неожиданно порозовевший Анри отскочил от него и ринулся к выходу. – А то жарко, с ума сойти можно.

Несколько сбитый с толку такой резкой сменой темы, Грегор моргнул, однако признал доводы резонными – его вспотевший и несвежий вид совершенно не сочетался с императорским достоинством. Хорошо хоть, предприимчивая Симона догадалась предложить постирать изгаженные брюки – вряд ли его неловкие попытки оттереть пятна носовым платком увенчались бы успехом.

Красотку-кастеляншу они нашли как раз по этим брюкам – те реяли на ветке дерева как экзотический штандарт. А Симона, подоткнув юбку и присев на мостках на корточки, полоскала в озере штаны Анри. Над поблескивающей водой плыли пылинки и летали стрекозы, тяжелые волосы Симоны были перекинуты набок, и солнце ласкало ее открытые плечи; она грациозно склонялась к воде, демонстрируя гладкую круглую коленку. Эта пастораль заворожила Грегора так, что он даже приостановился. Анри же, оставшийся равнодушным к поэтической стороне прелестной картины, подкрался к красотке, тихо ступая босыми пятками. И, внезапно напав со спины, обхватил руками и спрыгнул вместе с нею в воду. Грегор оторопел. Через мгновение они вынырнули, мокрые и отплевывающиеся. Юный Форволк хохотал как ненормальный, пока покрасневшая Симона, видимо, всерьез оскорбленная подобным негалантным обращением, не съездила ему по лицу его же мокрыми штанами, которые так и не выпустила из рук. Совершив этот акт мести, она гордо развернулась и, сердито рассекая воду, поднялась на берег.

\- Симона?! – позвал удивленный и пристыженный Анри, не решаясь последовать за ней. Однако мокрая красавица, даже не повернувшись, прошагала по берегу и, захватив по дороге, брюки императора, оскорблено удалилась.

\- Штаны хоть верни! – только и успел воззвать юный граф, расстроенно и тщетно, плеснув ладонями по воде.

\- Кажется, ты переборщил, - неодобрительно заметил Грегор, когда Анри уныло выполз из озера и упал рядом на травку. – А мы попали в глупое положение. Не идти же ее искать в таком виде.

Форволк не очень понял – было это императорское «Мы» или нет, однако виновато засопел и потерся носом о его плечо.

\- У нее добрая душа. Вот увидишь, скоро вернется.

\- Ну, я думаю. Иначе мои штаны оставила бы здесь – я-то не вел себя как невоспитанная макака.

Сравнение Анри явно насмешило и отвлекло от покаяния – он тут же принялся вертеться, вытаскивая из трусов намокшую солому и какие-то водоросли. Через некоторое время Грегор поймал себя на том, что внимательно наблюдает за процессом, и, мало того, процесс этот кажется ему более порнографичным, чем голофильмы «для взрослых», что доводилось как-то смотреть. Анри же, ничуть не стесняясь, поднялся, ворча, стащил с себя белье и начал выжимать и отряхивать. Голая нахальная задница любезного друга вызвала у Грегора непреодолимое желание хорошенько по ней хлопнуть, что он и сделал. Шлепок вышел звонким, Анри, подпрыгнув, повернулся и рефлекторно попытался отвесить императору пощечину. Трусами. Однако, Грегор не допустил оскорбления величия, перехватив сей предмет туалета и дернув на себя. Не удержавшись на скользкой траве, юный граф полетел вперед, приземлился поперек его коленей, и тут уже был со смаком отшлепан по холодным ягодицам:

\- Вот тебе за покушение на императора! – приговаривал Грегор, Анри хохотал и лягался.

\- Проси пощады! – Грегор некстати вспомнил байку, как дед Анри, капитан авиации Гийом Форволк, будучи окружен в воздухе цетами, ухитрился прорваться, сымитировав падение флаера. Судя по всему, внук пошел в деда, потому что, успокоенный отсутствием сопротивления, Грегор сам не заметил, как оказался повержен на лопатки Форволком-младшим, который удерживал его за запястья и прижимал к земле всем своим голым и мокрым телом, не давая подняться.

\- Барраяр не сдается, - заявил император, пытаясь перевести дыхание. Однако понимал, что, поерзай Анри еще – и белый флаг придется-таки выкидывать, иначе не оберешься позора. Так что – не иначе, подсознание сыграло злую шутку – продолжил: - предлагаю решить вопрос полюбовно.

Форволк часто заморгал, но прежде, чем в его затуманенной гормонами голове родилась очередная пошлая ассоциация, Грегор поспешил сменить тему:

\- Расскажите-ка Нам, граф, как вам все-таки удалось добиться благосклонности прекрасной Симоны?

Юный Форволк очень любил это «Мы» - когда Грегор неожиданно начинал строить из себя Императора, общение превращалось в волнующую игру. Он скатился с августейшего тела и удобно улегся рядом, положив голову на императорское плечо.

\- Я катал ее на Мышке, сир! – возвестил он с триумфом. – На моей лошади. Посадил ее вперед, сам сел позади, и пустил ее рысью. Лошадь, в смысле. Симона вначале немного испугалась, конечно, но я держал ее крепко. А после, когда помогал слезть с седла, поцеловал. И признался, что только о ней и думаю, - тут Анри немного смутился, - а она согласилась – видимо, поняла, что мне можно доверять, - добавил он с гордостью.

Грегор был впечатлен таким изящным решением – ему бы и в голову не пришло соблазнять сугубо «цивильную» барышню с помощью катаний на лошади. Даже если сделать скидку на эмоциональность Анри и его склонность к некоторым преувеличениям (Грегор сомневался, что прелестная кастелянша так легко поддалась на уговоры сесть верхом на здоровенную кобылу), настойчивости и упорства в достижении цели ему было не занимать. Недаром, когда речь заходила о юном графе, и Эйрел, и Иллиан на редкость единодушно закатывали глаза и советовали в будущем назначить того в отдел снабжения на остров Кайрил. Дескать, там способности Форволка-младшего достать что угодно найдут самое полезное применение.

\- О, Симона! – Анри вскочил на ноги, не смея поверить своему счастью, когда, неторопливо ступая, принарядившаяся красавица все-таки вернулась, да еще принесла выстиранную и выглаженную одежду. Грегор тоже поднялся, в некотором замешательстве оправляя смятую рубашку, чтобы ни в коем случае не продемонстрировать свою реакцию на приозерные обжимания. А Анри бросился к своей возлюбленной и порывисто ее обнял, твердя:

\- Прости, Симона, я не со зла, я не хотел тебя обидеть, я же просто шутил…

\- Серьезности вам не хватает, милорд, - вздохнула Симона, но не стала его отталкивать, и Анри тут же воспользовался этим обстоятельством, со счастливым вздохом прижавшись губами к ее восхитительной шее.

\- Я исправлюсь, слово фора, - пробормотал он, уже обеими руками притянув ее к себе и продолжая целовать, опускаясь все ниже – и ближе – к аппетитной груди, которая долгими неделями не давала ему покоя. Однако Симона неожиданно отстранила его стопкой одежды и кивнула на императора, который явно не знал, куда деться от неловкости и отвернулся к озеру, чтобы вновь не стать свидетелем чужого разврата.

\- Берите пример с Его Величества, - ласково посоветовала она. Тот вздрогнул и навострил уши. - Такой кавалер галантный, не обидит попусту.

Анри несколько опешил, а Симона, особенно волнующе покачивая бедрами, подошла к покрасневшему Грегору и, аккуратно расправив воротник на его рубашке, погладила по щеке.

\- Настоящий кавалер, относится к женщине с уважением, - проворковала Симона, - его надо за это наградить.

После чего на глазах у донельзя удивленного Форволка она поднялась на цыпочки и сладко поцеловала Грегора прямо в губы. Тот невольно прикрыл глаза и чуть подался вперед, отвечая. И Анри аж задохнулся – настолько их поцелуй был нежным и томным, и настолько они оба показались ему красивыми: невысокая, фигуристая Симона и длинный, худой император, который осторожно сжимал ее в объятиях и целовал с чрезвычайно ответственным выражением лица. А потом Симона выпустила постиранную одежду из рук и мягко потянула Грегора на траву. Вид у того был ужасно возбужденным, а взгляд, который он кинул на друга - растерянным почти до паники. Анри понял, что Грегор сейчас, несмотря на свое недвусмысленное положение, снова начнет «думать» и лишит себя удовольствия, и что он, Анри, совершенно этого не хочет, потому что такого захватывающего и чувственного зрелища больше никогда в жизни не увидит. Поэтому, не тратя время на грегоровы раздумья, он шагнул к парочке и свалил друга на траву, крепко и мокро поцеловав. Плечи Грегора ощутимо расслабились под его ладонями, и тот, уже не теряясь, притянул Симону к себе.

Лежать, прижавшись к Грегору, тереться пахом о его бок при толчках, целовать его в шею, встречать поцелуи Симоны, запускать руки в ее свободное декольте и между их телами, чтобы почувствовать жар и пот – все это для юного Форволка было слишком ново и слишком сильно. Он успел кончить на бедро друга, жалобно постанывая, и тут же возбудился снова. А когда Грегор охнул сквозь зубы и, содрогнувшись, упал на траву, Анри перетянул Симону, растрепанную, покрасневшую, с мутными от вожделения глазами на себя и быстро вошел в нее, мокрую и горячую, одурев от ощущений и переживаний…

Потом они вповалку валялись на берегу, переводя дыхание и остывая, и Грегор размышлял о том, что его чувство стыда потерялось где-то между бедрами Симоны, растворившись в необычайном телесном удовлетворении, и что новый опыт надо будет тщательно проанализировать как-нибудь попозже, и что груз ответственности, который давил на него уже года два, немного полегчал. А Анри решил, что надо будет как-нибудь повторить, и что он соскучился, и ни за что не отпустит Грегора сегодня в столицу. Симона же лениво думала, что император и граф – это, конечно, замечательно, но слишком уж тревожно, а сын управляющего давно за ней ухаживает, и пятилетняя разница в возрасте не такое страшное дело, как ей казалось.

А капитан Иллиан, получив вместе с решением императора погостить у Форволков отчет своих агентов, внимательно его прочитал и решил, что достоин выходного и, пожалуй, где-нибудь в прохладных широтах, а то перегрев мозга может плохо сказаться на работе чипа. И поехал инспектировать остров Кайрил.

 

_2009 г_


End file.
